


Family Night

by BizarreJoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cuckolding, F/M, Feminization, Humiliation, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: For personal reasons, Matty dreads having to take his girlfriend to meet his dad. Once he actually does it though... it goes as well as he expected.
Kudos: 64





	Family Night

“C’mon Matty! We are going to be late!” Brittney said, barely able to contain her excitement. Matt Loved his girlfriend with a passion that could swallow the sun, and he was sure she loved him back in pretty much the same way, but he knew that he had never seen her this excited about anything ever before. 

He guessed she was a “family” kind of girl, because that was the occasion, after being with such her Nigerian beauty for over two years now, and giving the first hundred or so steps towards seriously considering getting married, he was finally taking her to meet his family. 

“We’re getting there love” He answered, as he drove cautiously “Just wait for a minute”

Which was easier said than done, she was like a firework, beautiful and energetic and full of life and beautiful for as long as one could see her. For real fireworks, their moment of beauty only lasted for a second or two, but Brittney’s never faded. Outwardly, she projected this sort of naivete and cute, unassuming face, a persona that could convince anyone that she couldn’t hurt a fly, that the mere idea to do anything dirty wouldn’t ever go through her mind. But he knew her behind closed doors, she was as wild as he was mild, and while he was happy with their life together, he had to admit something about what he was doing…

He was afraid of taking her to meet his parents. Matty was really thankful for his family and everything that they had ever done for him, honestly, he truly was. **_But_ **, on the whole drive to their home, he was dreading the encounter. He loved the excitement that his soon to be fiance had for it, but he didn’t share it one bit. Maybe it was his general lack of confidence, or a slew of different experiences over the years, but he really hated the prospect of ever presenting anyone to his family. You see, his family was a bit particular. 

His father, Jonathan, was a pimp turned “Adult Entertainer”, aside from the years of experience in doing it he had quite the ease to get in any women’s panties with a charming, active personality. He had gone through several wives, and had a whole bunch of lovers behind the backs of each ones. Well, you couldn’t even say “behind their back” for most of them, since a bunch of them knew each other and what he was doing, they just never said anything because they were afraid of losing him and the good ass dickings that he gave them. And well, his father didn’t respect his boundaries a lot (or at all really). Counting brittney, he had had three girlfriends during his whole life, and two of them had been swiped from under him by his own dad. 

A lot of people would consider his knowledge of his dad’s sex life as abnormal, but growing up socially inept in the upper side of Vinewood, he didn’t have a lot of “company” over at home while he was growing up, so, on many nights he would end up browsing the internet for help on sharing the night with his own hand, and as prolific of an actor as his dad tended to be, sometimes some of the porn movies he used as aides ended up being his. Matty thought nothing of it really, his dad’s job was detached from his person in his mind, so he never considered jacking off to his dad’s porn productions anything particularly weird, and he thought that if anyone did, that was completely up to them. 

Matty didn’t have any ill will towards them, or his dad really, but the memory of what happened still back in the day still stung. He presented his old girlfriends to his family like a week after starting a relationship with them and all that happened was that he ended up single and listening to his ex’s moans coming out of his father’s room on that same night. Maybe this time it would be different. This time they had two full years of relationship before he even thought of taking her to meet his parents, so maybe, just maybe, their bond would be strong enough for her to resist his dad. And as he drove up the hill towards his father’s house, he thought, “Well, what a better time to find that out” as he finally parked on his parent’s driveway. Britney could barely contain her excitement as she opened the door and practically hopped beside him as he walked towards the door. 

They didn’t have to wait a lot after ringing the doorbell, because his sister opened the door within the minute, and welcomed them in with a big ass smile.

Matty and her weren't twins, but with both of them were so tall, lanky, blond and freckled, no wonder so many people thought that they were. But even then, they were very different people. He was mild, cautious, and above all things, safe person. Mary on the other hand was the opposite of him, unrestrained to the point of being called "unhinged", completely shameless and in few and simple words, she was a complete and total slut who had a list of boyfriends larger than the digits on their bank accounts. 

Mary was dressed in a dark gray crop top and a dangerously short skirt that accentuated her curves very well, and if Matty knew her as well he did, she was probably not wearing absolutely anything else aside from that. 

Mary lead them towards the rest of the family. And Matty needed it as much as Britney did, his dad made such an absurd amount of money that he redesigned the house on a whim, sometimes even twice or trice in the same year. Regardless, while they made their way into the living room looked at the pictures in the wall, some old some familiar, but his father was never with the same woman in two of them. And when they finally got to the end of the hall, he saw them, sitting on the sofa, watching something on netflix.

After hearing his son enter the room, Jonathan quickly stood up and with an energetic “Hello there champ his cheshire-like grin showing an honest appreciation to see his son back, though that grin slowly but surely became sharper as he saw the bounty his boy brought in, “Why hello there dear! Matty told me a lot about you! Welcome, welcome! Mi casa es su casa!” He energetically bellowed as he bear hugged both his son and the girl.

With pleasantries exchanged, For a while, every interaction was surprisingly normal, casual even. Well as casual as meeting a new stepmom that he had never been informed about could be. All in all, it was as close to wholesome as the family of a male porn actor could be. There was a certain cheery atmosphere, with his father asking Matty how his life was and how the tech startup that he owned was going on while his stepmom went to the kitchen to check on the food, and the girls are talking about different stuff. Matty could swear that he heard them talk about how Mary was taking herself through college (which surprisingly, didn’t involve even a single mention of cocksucking). If that was all that the night was going to be, then Matt would have been happy, but all good things eventually must come to an end. And this particular good thing ended when his new mother announced that the dinner was ready. 

With a smile that could only come from the sort of naivete that is born from ignorance, Matty took his girlfriend’s hand and they both happily followed Mary towards the dining table. For how big and expensive the house was, the table was rather simple, it was a medium sized, circular glass table held up by a black metal structure underneath. There were two seats in one side facing three others in parallel to them. The positions they were supposed to take were obvious, so they took them, and for a little while, the (rather delicious) food was the only thing they all focused on. It was all going nicely… until Matty felt an arm grabbing his inner thigh. 

_Think of the devil and it shall appear._ Thought Matty, trying to contain a boner that was quickly forming under his pants. Brittney wasn’t exactly a pure person, she was, actually, the top in the relationship, a very predatory woman, with a libido the size of the grand canyon and a domination kink. She loved seeing him ashamed and humiliated. And even though he wasn’t going to openly admit it, he loved being humiliated by her. Sharp canines could be seen from Britt´s mouth, the pleasure she got from making him uncomfortable was so clearly noticeable. Feeling the big bulge in his pants, she quickly and wordlessly grabbed his zipper and pulled it down letting his already hard cock free, seven inches of white uncircumcised dick, they may have been impressive in any other household, but Matty had the smallest member in this house (and by a lot). He made his best attempt to keep eating as if nothing was happening, but it was hard to keep himself from moaning once she started stroking him with her right hand, specially when her hand went up to rub his cockhead.

She had done thing one thing many times before in many places, some more public, glamorous and important than others. She loved doing ing because she knew how much it turned him on, and that with his low willpower, he would never stopped her from doing it. But none of the times she had done it before had been in front of family… or under a glass table. Matty knew for a fact that everyone at the other side of the table knew exactly what was happening, Mary particularly, was paying a hell of a lot of attention, and his father was smirking at the boldness of his girlfriend. He made would only make his voyeurism official though, when Jonathan spoke:

“It always move my heart to see my boy Matty being able to get such a fina lady like yourself” He spoke with a scary level of confidence, and finished the sentence with a charming smile, “ the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree, eh? If there is something I can always commend my boy on is his excellent taste in fine women” When Brittney gave him a small smile, he responded with a hearty laugh. He couldn’t really help his boisterous nature so he embraced it. “So Britty girl honey, how do you find the meal?”

“Oh it’s great” She said, she didn’t really know what Jonathan was planning, but she followed him along “But I’m sure it could be better” 

“You can always add some of our family's secret sauce to give it some kick” His smirk was as evil as it was wide “just ask my boy, he knows where we keep it.” 

“Maaattyyyyy” she said in an adorable, yet seductively dominant tone, “You heard what your dear daddy said” She pulled his dick up to force him to stand up and he did showing his jewels to the entire table, no one was remotely impressed... thought he did hear someone whisper the word ”cute” about his dick. 

Then Bittney began stroking slowly back and forth but it quickly and aggressively started to gain speed, he tried his best to put a brave face he wouldn't show his family how easily her girlfriend turn him into putty with her ministrations but then again the giggles of the women and the smirk and how much his father was enjoying himself did turn his insides into ice. 

This game continued for a while and when he thought that Britt was going to give up she unleashed her secret weapon, she slid a hand under her pants and stuck a finger up his ass making him explode all over her plate, his and quite possibly his sister ́s as well, he wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed or even hornier, maybe both.

“Wow bro..that was hot”. His sister said in a tone of voice he had only heard when he invited a man to the house, “oh this is going to the family ́collection son”said his father as he closed the video recorder app from his phone, Matt didn't noticed his father was recording him but considering that the house was often where His father’s porn was made, it shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did.

Mat felled on his seat with a thud and his limp dick still out, he stared at the ceiling with a satisfied smile, he could hear his girl giving an approving uhm when she gave the first bite, truly her dinner was improved by a lot , but after a while she seemed to slow down and stared for a while him and said “Maty do you have any more secret sauce?”, Matty couldn't believe it he literary poured all his life force on the dinner table and she wanted more? He didn't think he couldn't produce another load in such a short time, her girlfriend looked a little disappointed at his lack of mojo, his father witnessing this decided to get up and without even being asked to, his wife pulled down his pants showing the elephant snout he was hiding “our guests do NOT leave this table unsatisfied!” and she started stroking his mighty mast. 

“Oh no” thought Matt this was how it always started for some reason or the other it was always like this, he brought a new girl and his father would look for any excuse to show his massive meat and before he knew it he was plowing his ex-girlfriend while he sobbed as he masturbated, and this was happening again! He could see it in Britt´s eyes, she had the “I had never seen one this BIG” eyes and drooling mouth.

Without a word to Matty, she moved around the table to reach Jonathan. “Please...let me help you” Britt said as she grabbed the patriarch ́s long dick with her trembling hand and started to gently caress it as if she it was the most precious thing she had ever laid eyes upon, they stared at each other’s eyes with an almost mechanical focus, she pushed everything aside from her mind, his stunned boyfriend and the women that were already starting to touch themselves. Nothing mattered, her only priority was to get the juice out of this rock hard cock, she found herself having to use both hands to work on him, needing to apply every ounce of stamina she had to work on it, for who knows how long she jacked barely half of it off with one hand while she rubbed his cockhead with the other. Once she felt the wetness of his precum coming from his dick, she used both hands to jack him off as she licked his glans while looking at his eyes. It felt great having him tower over her, as if it was the way that things were always meant to be.

A deep groan came out from the old actor and an unholy geiser exploded all over the table covering three of the plates and splashing on Matty’s face, who gave a very effeminate yelp as he stared at this white Armageddon, Britt was gasping in awe of what she accomplished and realized in shock that Mr.Jonathan ́s balls where still very heavy and very much full, the old man gave an amused laugh “Well Britt you sure know how to help a man out!” he lifted her shin and stared deeply at her eyes with an almost predatory gaze “But you left the work half finished” and as he said that he gave her a powerful kiss in the mouth as Matt stared horrified and powerless. Then he grabbed her head with his other hand and shove her down his crotch where the beast lied.

Britt stared at it for what it felt like an eternity, the beast was thick, long powerful, pulsating as if it had a heart of his own, bulging veins beneath a mature velvety skin ending one a massive knob dripping with thick white cum, the smell was overwhelming, it clouded her mind and was robbing her of reason, she looked around her and saw the lewd faces of the women ending in the ghastly visage of the boy she called her boyfriend, she saw that he was wordlessly muttering something, a plea? But the beast took at least more than half of her field of vision, it demanded her full attention, she wondered if it could even fit in her mouth? Or even fit…

In a blink of an eye the great man put his powerful hands on both sides of her head as if a priest was consecrating a new member of his church and swiftly and without pause he made her deepthroat him all the way to the base, the eyes pop, the nose burst with cum, the jaw was stretched to its limits and so her mind went completely blank, maybe because of the lack of oxygen, even so the patriarch refused to relent, the beast needed to be sated after all.

As her skull was aggressively shoved back and forth and felt the painful stretching of her jaw, Brittany couldn't help remembered of all her previous intimacies, her prey where always boys of a most timid and meek complexion, she needed to be the one on top, the one that dominates, but maybe it was out of fear, insecurity here she was being used by an old man like a fleshlight and she has never been more hornier.

The actor loudly grunted more and more as he became more aggressive, more demanding of this girl, this bitch’s ministrations, he grabbed her by the hair as he went deeper and deeper as if trying to fused her to his dick, he could see his pre pouring out of her nose, the corner of her mouth and hell maybe even from her eyes and ears with how aggressive he was being, her face was quickly losing its color and was quickly losing consciousness and it was that pitiful visage that did the trick, he gritted his teeth to the point that he drew blood and hold her head in place to receive his gift and with an almost demonic howl he exploded inside her mouth, down her throat, filling every nook and cranny with his thick, potent and extremely virile cream, it was so much that it most of it was expelled from her nose and mouth leaving her breathless, dazed and to add insult to injury it gave her one of the most potent orgasms ever, quickly saturating her panties with her essence and making a horrible mess on the floor.

With a deep sigh he pulled out and a stream of hot sticky goo came from her mouth and pooled on the floor making an even worse mess, she looked as veteran having a flashback, yet she remained quiet, docile but still very eager. 

A state that Jonathan took full advantage of. Plainly lifting her up and carrying her to the couch, where he dropped her and started undressing her, something she didn't resist at all. Matty couldn't do anything to stop it, it wasn't fear, it was the curse of indecision that made him unable to act in time. And it was his submissive personality that made him pick the camera and record his father defiling his girlfriend when he asked him to do it. 

Matty’s heart was torn in two different ways about this problem. In one way, there it was, again, his father fucking the love of his life. This hurt him and made him lament that he even came here in the first place. In the other one… well, his heart was still pumping blood to his dick, which was getting harder and harder as Brittney’s moans grew louder and louder. She couldn’t control herself or her volume really; Jonathan was like a wild beast, humping a fertile female with no other intention than to spread his genes and give pleasure to no one but himself. And that drove her wild, the carelessness, the objectification, his sexual ability, and maybe, just maybe, the fact that his cock was so big that she could see it bulging her belly every time he made a full push inside her.

While she was a smart and capable woman, she didn’t have enough brain power during this brutal fucking to count the amount of times she came during it, hell she barely had enough to turn her head to look at her boyfriend recording every single one, all while he shaked, his teary eyes didn’t deceive her, even in the mental state she was in, he may had reddened eyes, but he also had the biggest erection she had ever seen him have, so she moaned louder and asked Jonathan to fuck her harder, something that Jonathan had no problems doing. For half an hour straight, he did things to his son’s fiancée that Sasha Gray may have considered questionable, and she loved every second of it. When he cock slapped, her she asked her to do it harder, when he choked her, she told him to hold her tighter, and when he inevitably came buckets inside of her, and it spilled all on the ground when he pulled out, she quickly dropped to her knees and started to lick it as soon as Jonathan said “I don’t want my floors getting stained, use your mouth to clean it up”.

She scooped as much as she could using fer hands and tongue, but it was too much, it was too thick to swallow fast and it was everywhere, so, with her wits coming back to her, she did the sensible thing. She asked her future husband for help.

“Maaatty! We’d clean this faster if you helped!” She said, almost sounding like she was drunk on cum.

“You heard her son!” Added Jonathan, with a very predatory smile “Get to it” 

With no real spine to stand up to him, he got on his knees, and started helping her. Thinking that at least this time he didn’t have to clean his father’s cock like he had to with his previous girlfriends, he just did what was asked of him quickly, just so this could finally end already. By the end of it, he was sure that he had licked off way more than Brittney did, and he was sure that she just liked watching him do it. 

After he was done he looked up, his father had his pants on again, and looked satisfied. Jonh told them to come back to the table with him so they come finish eating. Begrudgingly (And already feeling full), Matty just walked to his chair, sat down, and just picked his fork and started eating his cum stained, cold food. A few minutes later, when she was finally able to recover the feeling on her legs, his girlfriend (who hadn’t bothered to put her skirt or even underwear back on) joined them at the table, and started eating hers quite happily, with the same honest kind of innocent expression that she had when they originally came here. 

There wasn’t a lot of talking at the table this time, but there were a lot of sensual smiles going around. Once the last few meals were consumed, Jonathan spoke again “So sport, why don’t you go to your room and sleep for a bit while I talk to your girl about your plans for the future?” 

Dejected, Matty just said “fine”. And walked away from the table. 

He went to the basement, the place where his room was in and found it exactly how he had left it when he went away from home. He had no energy or spirits to admire the scenery though, so he just took off his clothes, and went to bed. However, he found himself completely unable to sleep no matter how hard he tried to, because as soon as he closed his eyes, sounds started to come from the room upstairs, groans, moans and pained yelps all in the familiar voice of his girlfriend. They were non stop, and they only got worse as the night went on because her sister’s joined in, and later on, his stepmom did as well. He didn’t keep count of how long they went along, but he wasn’t paying attention when it finally stopped, he had zoned out long before that happened, so much so that he didn’t notice when someone else joined the bed, only snapping out of his dazed stated once she hugged him from behind.

“Who?” He asked, confused as all hell.

“It me!” said brittney, in her cheery, energetic voice. 

“What are you doing here?” He was seriously confused

“Am I not supposed to sleep with my fiance?” 

“You were just fucking with my dad” He said, matter of factly, without even a drop of hatred in his voice, just a plain bit of confusion.

“Yeah, I was” She said, pride very heavy in her voice “it was the best sex i’ve ever had” 

“You came down here just to tell me that?”

“No i wanted to sleep with you, so we wake up together before leaving tomorrow” 

“What?” 

“I love you dumbass, that hasn’t changed, nothing has.” her honesty was as apparent as it was healing “Wouldn’t have said yes when you asked me to marry you if i didn’t, massive beta or no, you’re guy I want to be with” She hugged him tenderly, and kissed his cheek, before they both wordlessly drifted into a very comfortable sleep. She because she was exhausted and satisfied, and sleeping along alongside the boy of her dreams. He, because even after all that had happened in the previous hours, well, at least he still had a girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story funded by people letting me have some coffees and requested by someone too shy that wanted to remain anonymous. He enjoyed it, i hope you enjoy it as well. If you want one, my discord ID is in my profile.


End file.
